Let Me Fall
by Mrs.Williamthebloody
Summary: Continuation of season 5...Rorys life isn't anywhere near how she expected, what will happen when a man from her past stirs things up? Trory! Chapter 17 is up!
1. Go, eat, think!

A/N: So this is my first Gilmore Girls FanFic (I'm pretty nervous about posting this) , please be nice :) Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: Go, eat, think

Rory was unpacking her life into her grandparent's pool house. A life that didn't quite fit there, she knew this. Her things all had that warm homey feel, and nothing looked quite right against the barely used walls of the pool house. For the first time ever, she was slightly relieved that her grandfather had once taken up residence in that very place. In a way he had broken it in for her.

As she reached upwards attempting to display her many books inside the bookshelf, a feeling of fear swept over her. It was not a scared feeling, no, it was a feeling that she had had since even before that dreaded talk with her mom about the many changes she had in store for her life. It was a fear of disappointing her mother to the point where Lorelai would never be able to forgive her.

For some reason the feeling was stronger than usual. Sensing her mother's presence, Rory paused, wrestling up the courage to look out the window. Once finding it, she turned her head and look out. There Lorelai stood. Theirs eyes met for only a second. Rory wasn't yet ready to face her mother. However in that second, Rory not only saw disappointment in her mother's face, but also hurt, anger and confusion.

Rory regained her composure quickly and returned her focus to unpacking her books. She waited a whole ten minutes before taking another peek outside, not wanting to share another intense gaze with her mother. As soon as she was sure of Lorelai's departure, she crumbled to the floor and burst into tears. She sat there for what seemed the her like hours, finally crying herself to sleep.

Rory woke up at around five in the morning. She looked at her surrounding confused at first. Then the realization of the previous events hit her. She slowly picked herself up of the floor and dragged herself to her bed her head filling with thoughts. She looked at the clock, 5:15 am, still hours before she was expected in the main house for breakfast.

She remained in her bed attempting to fall back asleep once more. After what seemed like hours of trying, she looked over at her bedside clock once more, quarter to six. "Arrrg" she thought, "what the hell am I supposed to do until nine?" She lifted herself out of bed, and wandered into the kitchen, making herself a large pot of coffee. Her eyes wondered and slowly landed on the phone. Who could she call? Lane? Her mom? Logan?

She hadn't told lane anything that was going on in her life. Lane had Zack, the band, and her job at the diner. The two friends lead very different lives and seemed to be drifting farther and farther apart.

Her mom…no way could she call Lorelai, especially after the intense gaze the two had just recently shared. Logan, she thought harder on this one. Logan knew almost everything that had been happening in her life. She felt he deserved to know of her change in residences, and her newly terminated education. She contemplated this for a moment longer before picking up the phone and dialling the oh so familiar number. She waited as it rang, wondering if she was going to get his voice mail.

"Err…hello" a groggy voice came over the line.

"Logan its me…Rory"

"Ace…is something wrong? Are you ok?" He voice becoming more and more urgent.

"Are you hurt?..."

"Logan" she cut in, "please calm down, I'm fine…really"

"Sorry, its just well… you know its like 6:30 in the morning. I'm just not used to hearing from you any earlier than noon on the weekend."

"Yeah, its just I wanted to talk to you, its important. Let me get everything out, ok? Please don't interrupt …" there was silence on the other end, Rory took this as a sign that he was accepting her terms and went on to fill Logan in on the details of the past few days.

After ages her story came to a close, she finished off by saying "Ok, that's it…so, well, you can talk now."

The silence at the other end continued "Logan? Are you there?"

"Ya, sorry Ace. Its just…that's a lot to take in." He began slowly "Ok, so let me get this straight, you dropped out of Yale, are now living in your grandparents Pool house, and you and your mom aren't speaking?"

"Ya" was all she could say.

" It sounds to me like and episode of _worst case scenarios_"

"Logan how can you joke about this"

Logan let out a sigh "Its just, lets start with the Yale issue. You spent your whole life dreaming of going to an Ivy League school, of becoming a reporter. You can't just throw that away because one man told you he didn't think you were fit to be a reporter."

"Logan, you know he's not just one man. He's Mitchum Huntzburger, your father, the newspaper magnet. If you were going to get one persons opinion on this sort of thing, it would be his."

"Come on Ace, you have to know how ridiculous it is for you to drop out of Yale because of that old mans opinion. Also living in you grandparents pool house, is that really where you want to spent you summer or maybe longer? And your mom… I know you two have been having some problems lately, but no communication what so ever? I know you Ace that has to be killing you…and her."

"Logan…"

"Common Ace, you have to believe what I'm saying, this isn't like changing what shampoo you use, this is big…this effects your entire life. Do me a favour, take a good look at where your life is heading now, ok? I'm not going to let you mess up your entire life."

"Logan…I'm not"

"Rory. You know I care about you. Please promise me you'll think about what I said. Now I have to go…its already quarter to nine, we've been talking for hours. Go, eat, think….I'll call you tonight. Okay?"

"Okay Logan, I'll think, but don't count on me changing my mind."

"Think, that's all I ask. Bye Ace"

"Bye Logan"


	2. Take Away the Pain, I Creat My Paradise

Chapter 2: Take Away the Pain, I Create My Paradise

Rory hung up the phone and sat for a minute. She had been expecting him to be supportive. She continued to sit for a moment longer, stuck wondering what her next move should be. Her eyes wondered over to the clock. "Crap" she said out loud. She was supposed to be at breakfast in ten minutes. "Copper boom!" she thought to herself with a small smile. A smile that was quickly erased due to the memories that followed. It not only reminded Rory of her mother but also of her very first day at Yale. Once more she began to speak aloud to herself "Stop thinking about that. C'mon Rory you can do it."

She hastily drove the thoughts from her mind and raced to get ready. Without any time to shower Rory hurriedly brushed her hair and slipped on a pair of jeans. "Where's my navy blue _Drifters_ t-shirt?" she thought. Deciding against ripping her newly organized room apart, she tore off her jeans and replaced them with a pink polka dot sundress surely to be Emily Gilmore approved. A little lip gloss and she was out the door with two minutes to spare.

Rory then slowly wandered up to the Gilmore house. Not sure of how to go about entering. Does she knock, does she just go in. It was weird now that she lived there. She took a deep breath and opened the door letting herself in. The moment she did it she immediately regretted it. The voices coming from somewhere inside seemed irritated and were growing in volume by the second.

"Richard, what are we going to do no?"

"I don't know Emily but you needn't be so loud."

"I can be as loud as I wish to be. We were finally on good terms with Lorelai. She came to us for her help and we double crossed her. Now she's back to no longer speaking to us" said Emily.

"This isn't our fault. Lorelai is going to do what she wants to do, that's how she's always been that's how she'll always be, we can't control her actions. We aren't the ones in the wrong here." Richard responded trying to calm his wife down.

"Aren't we though? Did you see her face last night? She looked so…so hurt. Now I know that was mostly about Rory but some of it was the fact that we betrayed her."

Richard was now more annoyed with his wife more then ever. "Emily, we did not betray her."

"Yes Richard we did, we told her we would be on her side. We told her we'd help her get Rory back on the right track."

Rory had heard enough. She raced out of the house tears of anger filling her eyes. She jumped in her car and wheeled off at top speed.

_Rory's POV_

_Did I hear that right? Did my mom go behind my back to the two people she distrusts the most in the world? They were supposed to take her side to. The three of them, they were going to gang up on me. I can't believe this. Why would my mom do this. She never goes behind my back. They took my side not hers. Mine. That doesn't change the fact that they were planning on backing mom. What if they change their minds? What will I do then? Where will I live? _

Rory had been driving for a while, with no final destination in mind. She gazed out the window, her mind preoccupied. She finally realised she had past by this very spot before and began actually paying attention to her surroundings. She really hadn't gone far, she was still in Hartford. She abruptly stopped her car and got out.

There was a bookstore on her left and a store she had never seen or heard of before on her right. As much as she prided herself on being able to get lost in a book at a moments notice, she had too much on her mind for even reading to make it disappear. She turned and face the new store, _Steaming Vinyl_. From the sign it looked like a record/coffee shop. "Perfect" she thought and walked towards the entrance. Once inside she ordered herself a extra-large coffee. Taking a sip she began to browse the alternative section.

A/N: So that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it, please review. I know where i'm going with the next two chapters so expect updates soon. Again, please review!


	3. Is This a Dream, or is This My Lesson

Chapter 3: Is this a Dream? Or is this my Lesson?

The thoughts that had consumed Rory a mere hour ago were the furthest from her mind. It hadn't taken long before she was lost in a sea of perspective musical favourites. She tore herself away from the album she was listening to, _The Concretes_ in order to purchase her third extra-large coffee

As she waited in line, Rory noticed a woman with an edgy, hippy style to her. As the women turned around her eyes fell on the woman's shirt. There in soft pink and baby blue was clearly printed "Luke and Lorelai are getting married." Rory was frozen in place. She felt, well, she felt nothing. Her body went numb. Her brain stopped. She was paralyzed.

"Next…next, NEXT!" The person at the counter began to yell trying to get her attention.

Rory heard nothing. The entire world had faded away. She didn't even notice when the very women wearing the shirt began to come towards her.

"Sweetie are you okay?" she said. "Do you feel sick? Do you need some help?" She touched Rory's shoulder in concern. She managed to lead Rory to an empty table and sat her down.

Rory slowly regained her awareness. "M…m…married?" she finally got out.

The woman gave her a strange look not understanding. Rory lifted her finger and pointed to the women's shirt.

She began cautiously, not sure of what Rory was getting at. "Oh…ya, my big brother's getting married. I couldn't be happier for him."

"Lu…Luke Danes?" She questioned.

"Ya, Luke Danes. That's my bro. You know him?"

It finally dawned on Rory. "Liz?" she question the woman.

"Ya," Liz answered, still unsure of what to make of all this.

"Luke's sister, Jess' mom?"

A smile grew on the woman's face at the mention of her only son. "The one and only," she responded. "I'm sorry, should I know you?"

" Oh my god. I'm so sorry. You must be so confused. I'm Rory Gilmore" she said finally returning to her normal self.

"Oh, you're Lorelai's daughter. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Liz said, her confusion beginning to fade.

"Ya, you to. I've heard a lot about you also. From Luke and Jess, and even my mom."

"Ah, you can't believe everything you hear," she said with a little chuckle. "From Jess, eh? That's right. Your mom told me you two used to date."

"Yeah, a long time ago." These were the last words spoken before a long silence.

Rory was the first to start a few minutes later.

"So…this might sound weird but," she paused not sure if she should ask or not. "They, Luke and my mom I mean, they're getting married?"

Liz was a little surprised at this question but answered her none the less. "Yeah, its pretty new. She proposed last night."

"Sh…she proposed?" Rory tried not to seem too surprised, but her face betrayed not only her surprise but also hurt.

"Umhum" Liz responded. "I'm sure she was going to call you, maybe she thought it was too late last night," she added after noticing the hurt look on Rory's face.

Rory averted her eyes from Liz in a weak attempt to restrain the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. They sat in silence once more. Rory's mind began to race.

_Rory's POV_

_I can't believe I found out my mom and Luke are getting married off a t-shirt. All those times I thought of how I might find out I was going to have a real dad, a t-shirt was never involved. I should have been the first person to know about this. I'm my mom's first call. I've always been her first call. I should have known about this hours ago. My mom wouldn't have cared if it was two in the morning when it happened. She would have called anyways. _

_This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish by dropping out of Yale, we would still be just as close. Okay that's a lie, we haven't been close for a while now. We've been drifting, but we still would have been close enough for her to let me know. I mean we both worked so hard to get me into an Ivy League school. _

Rory couldn't hold it in any longer. She looked back at Liz. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"I should go," she said, not wanting Liz to see her break down.

"Are you sure? Because we can talk if you want." It was too late, Rory was out the door.

She ran to her car and began fumbling with her keys. "COME ON!" she yelled at the door, while tears began to fall. It finally opened, she jumped in and as soon as she had slammed the door shut the tears streamed down her face.

A/N: okay, so I'm pretty proud of this chapter. So i really hope you like it. Also even tho jess' name was mentioned he wont have anything to do with Rory in this story, so no worries. Also, not to anger anyone in the future I'm gonna let you know right now that I don't know who Rory will end up with. There are three prospects...Logan...Tristan...or Finn. At this point i really couldn't tell you. Please Review. Thank you to Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 and maggymoo21 for being my first reviewers! Sorry I'm shutting up now.


	4. I'm Only Human and There's Nothing You C

A/N:

emmy, abh, sandy, ali,LoVe23, Karina,Leytonunit: Thank you for reviewing.Also, I'msorry that thischapter doesn't have tristan in it. I Promise the next chapterwill have some Trory action.

Katie: I love Instant star, and my fave song is "Skin." Your review made me smile! ;) thanks.

maggymoo21: Thanks for the review, and I get what you mean about feeling like you should review and its not like its a chore, hehe. My keyboard was out of commision the past few days, so I was still able to read the stories but I couldn't reviewitwas driving me insane.

Chapter 4: I'm Only Human and There's Nothing You Can Say

After about 10 minutes of none stop tears, Rory was determined to regain her composure. "Breathe," she kept telling herself. As her breath slowly began to steady she reached into her purse for her cell phone. She flipped it open and turned it on. Ten messages. Rory was pretty sure that they were all from her grandparents, wondering where she had gone off to. She decided to ignore them for the moment. Finally back in complete control she dialled Logan's number.

"Logan," she said as soon as he picked up.

"Hey Ace, this is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting to talk to you until tonight."

"I know…it's just," she paused needing once more to suppress her tears.

"You okay Ace? I'm beginning to worry about you," Logan responded with genuine concern in his voice.

Rory took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine Logan. I, well…can I see you?"

"Of course. Did you want to get together tonight?"

Rory considered this before speaking. "I was thinking more like, as soon as possible. I mean I understand if you're busy. It's just I'd really like to talk to you in person you know. I miss you, and there's just so much going on. You're really the only one I can talk to…and I'm rambling, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I understand… but I can't go right away. I have my last final and I don't have time to go to Hartford and back in time. How bout tonight?"

Rory tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Yeah, ok that sounds good."

"I'll be in Hartford at around seven. Take you out to dinner?"

"Okay Logan, that sounds good. I'll be at my grandparent's. I'll wait outside for you, I'm not to sure where my grandparents stand on you and me being together after the whole, grand theft boating incident."

"Maybe I should go in and apologize?"

Rory thought over what he just said. "Maybe we should give them a little more time first. I'll feel them out and see what their feelings on you are. Okay?"

"All right Ace, I'll see you later. Okay? Feel better."

"Bye Logan." She said half heartedly while closing her phone.

Rory shook her head, then looked into her rear view mirror. "Pull yourself together," she said aloud. "What are you doing? You can get through this! This isn't you, you're stronger than this." She took a deep breath, raised her head, buckled herself in and began to drive back to her grandparent's house. It would take some explaining, so she prepared herself on the way there.

Still not sure if she should knock, Rory stood on the Gilmore's step and took another deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Emily opened the door in a panic but as soon as she saw Rory, relief washed over her face and she let out a big breath.

"Rory, thank heavens you're alright," she said smiling at her. Turning away from Rory for a moment she yelled, "RICHARD I'VE FOUND HER!" Emily quickly turned back to Rory, realizing they were still standing in the entrance. She ushered Rory into the sitting room.

"Rory, you scared us to death. Where have you been?" Emily said just as Richard walked into the room.

"Nowhere really Grandma. I just needed to clear my head, so I went for a drive. I ended up at a little store and had some coffee."

"How come you weren't answering your phone?" Richard asked.

"I needed to cut myself off from everything, and everyone. I really didn't mean to worry you."

"That's alright m'dear. Please, next time just let us know where you are going."

"I promise. I don't think I'll be taking off like that anymore though. I feel much better, much better." She said it a second time in a very affective attempt to reassure herself.

**The Gilmore's Pool house 7:15pm that night**

Rory was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried to finish her hair and raced to the door. She flung it open and there was Logan.

"Hey Ace, I thought you were gonna meet me in the…" Rory didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. Instead she grabbed him and crashed her lips against his. It took a minute for Logan's shock to wear off, but once it did he deepened the kiss further.

Rory grabbed onto Logan's shirt and began to pull him towards the couch. As much as he didn't want to, he pulled himself from her mouth. "I thought you wanted to talk," he said to her.

"Not anymore," she quickly responded before continuing to kiss him.

Once more he pulled away. "Rory wait, you sounded…weird on the phone. I want to know what was wrong."

Sighing she looked him in the eyes. "Logan, I'm fine. I've…dealt with it. I don't want to talk," she said. A smirk spread across her face. "Right now, all I want is you."

Logan raised an eyebrow at what she was implying, "You sure Ace? 'Cause we can talk."

Rory let out another sigh beginning to get annoyed "I told you, I don't want to talk. Enough talking. What I want is for you to be kissing me now."

Still a little worried about her, Logan decided to push his thoughts away. The two were now sitting across from each other on the couch. Rory pulled herself on top of him so she was straddling him. She pushed him down so he was now lying on his back.

"Are we done talking now?" she asked, leaning over him. He nodded and quickly pulled her towards him crashing their mouths together.

Logan woke up to the sound of small sobs coming from the woman lying next to him. He looked at her closely. She was asleep. He waited, hoping the sobs would dye down. Instead they continued and grew until she was near full out tears. He had a feeling that he know what was causing this - the stuff she told him she had dealt with.

_In Rory's head_

_Rory was in a car driving towards Stars Hollow, finally hoping to reconcile with her mother. As she approached the center of town, she noticed that many of the members of the town were gathered in the town square. There were rows and rows of chairs, with people dressed in fancy clothing seated in them._

_She got out of her car and began to walk over. No one seemed to notice her as she walked down the isle towards what looked like a groom. As she got closer she realised it was Luke. "Luke, what's going on?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. The pianist began to play the wedding march. He ignored her, a grin on his face, his eyes concentrating on the woman coming down the isle. _

_Rory turned to look. It was none other than Lorelai. She began running towards her mom, panicked. "Mom," she said now standing next to her. Lorelai, completely oblivious to Rory continued on down the aisle. "MOM!" Rory yelled._

_Nothing. _

_Her mother was getting married and she wasn't invited. Rory continued to yell her mother's name, louder and louder. Her vision became blurred and fog surrounded her. She strained her eyes trying to focus on Lorelai. The scene before her began to seem further and further away, until it had disappeared completely. _

Back in the pool house

It broke his heart to watch her as her salty tears fell on his bare chest. She began to shake, he had had enough. He began to stroke her hair trying to wake her. She began to stir and with a start she was sitting upright, her heart beating quickly. She turned in all different directions taking in her surroundings. Her heart began to slow down as she saw Logan next to her.

"Ace, what's wrong? Talk to me, please." Every feature was etched with worry.

"I'm fi…" she began.

"Please Ace, none of this 'I'm fine' bullshit. You are not fine," Logan said cutting her off.

She put on a very fake smile, stood up. "Really Logan. I'm fine. Please stop asking me to talk about it. There's nothing to talk about."

"Ace, what happened to you? You called me yesterday at about this time and all you wanted to do was talk. Then you call me not too long after that and again you want to get together and talk. Now that I'm here for you to talk to, you refuse to talk to me."

"Nothing," she snapped. "Nothing happened to me, I just changed my mind I guess. People are allowed to do that you know. I told you, I'm fine. Now maybe you should go, I need to sleep and be up for breakfast with my grandparents."

"Rory, come on…"

"No Logan, please just leave."

"Rory…"

"Leave!"

Reluctantly he dressed himself, ready to leave. He went to kiss her goodbye but she turned away and he ended up kissing her cheek. He pulled away slightly and whispered "call me" into her ear, before walking to the door. He looked back at her once more, willing her with his eyes to open up. She turned away refusing to look at him. He took a deep breath, stepped outside and shut the door behind him, not knowing what else to do.

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it please review! Trory next chapter I promise.


	5. I don't wannna spend my time watching th

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last time i updated. School started and there a gremlins gummin' up the works. And when I say gremlins I mean those anoying people that stand that the front of the class blabing on about quadratics and vectors. Anyways, hope you like the chapter.

absters: Sorry babe, I heart him too, but I didn't have any ideas as to which way to go using him. Hope you keep reading anyways. Thanks for reviewing!

LoVe23, Gilmoregirl 7878, emmy, abh, Sea4Shoes, Leytonunit, mz. sammiz: Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far. Its definitely a trory its just taking me a while to get to him, sorry.

GGluver1987: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked how Rory found out about the wedding. I really liked it too, so it made me smile that you commented about it.

Chapter 5: Don't Wanna Spend My Time Watching the World Go By

Richard took the last bite of his breakfast and faced his granddaughter. "Rory my dear, do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

Rory looked up from her food when she heard "Not yet grandpa," she responded unsurely.

"Good, good. I just got word from one of my dear friends that there is a position open for a secretary at 'Abel's and Grant's' a law firm not to far from here. I was able to secure you an interview for this afternoon at 4 o'clock."

"Oh, Richard that's wonderful" Emily said not having heard the news before now.

"Yes, grandpa that does sound wonderful" Rory said, hoping a job would allow her to take her mind off of things. "Thank you."

"No trouble at all. I have no doubt that a girl with your credentials could find herself a job, but I thought I might speed things along just a little."

"That was very thoughtful of you grandpa." Rory said smiling. "Would it be alright if I was excused so I could go prepare myself?"

"Oh of course Rory, do whatever you must" Richard said excited to finally see his granddaughter smiling a proper smile. He found it a little sad that after all these years his granddaughter was not yet aware that he could see straight through her fake smiles.

With that Rory pushed her chair out from the table and proceeded to the pool house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Rory walked out of the large well furnished office she had spent the past forty-five minutes in and immediately pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello" Richard responded on the other end of the line.

"Grandpa, its me Rory. Guess what?"

"You got the job?" Richard asked hopefully.

"I got the job." Rory confirmed. She then proceeded to enlighten her grandfather on the details of her new job, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She soon stepped into a nearby elevator asking her grandfather to hold on a moment while she held the door for an incoming future colleague. By the time the elevators doors had began to slide shut her telephone conversation was in full swing making her once more completely oblivious to her surroundings.

A young sandy blonde haired man was approaching the very same elevator while reading over a folder. He looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of none other than Rory Gilmore.

"Mary" he said in barely a whisper as the elevator doors finished closing.

A/N: Yeah, I know I promised trory, but hey, at least he's in it. Pluss its fun being evil, muhahaha! hehe. Anyways, sorry its so short, please please review I wanna know what you think. Also if anyone has ideas don't be afraid to share them!


	6. Let You Go

A/N: Sorry I know is been forever since i last updated, but i've been busy and had writings block. But here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 6: Let You Go

Rory bounced through the Gilmore house with a new sense of accomplishment. Starting the next day she would finally have something to do. No more having too much time to think. She would be busy learning the ropes at her new job.

She bounded into the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee. As she began to sit don Logan rushed in.

She looked at him, confused. They hadn't spoken since the night when she had kicked him out of the pool house. He looked anxious.

"Logan?" she said, as more of a question rather than a greeting.

"Rory, I need to talk to you," he responded, his voice full of urgency.

"What is it?" she said becoming concerned.

"Will you marry me?"

"What…hunh? Wait no what? Oh my god!" she paused for a moment to collect herself. "Logan, what are you saying? Are you kidding?...is this a joke? Some Life and Death Brigade challenge?"

"No Rory I'm serious, marry me!"

"Logan, you barely agreed to be in a committed relationship, where is this coming from?" she asked more confused now than ever.

"Okay, hear me out before you give me an answer." He said before jumping into his explanation.

"I was a breakfast this morning with my parents, and my mother starts talking about the Fallon family. Which might seem a bit out of the ordinary, but it's not. I swear she wishes she was a Fallon."

"Anyways, she says to me 'Logan dear, haven't you ever considered getting together with that lovely Fallon girl?' So I told her to give it up because I'm with you now. After that she just sits there for what seemed like hours before sighing, a really loud long sigh."

"Then, get this, she tells me that she's been trying to get the two of us together because it was agreed, when we were young, that the two of us would be getting married. Can you believe them? An arranged marriage? Now that Jenny…I think that's her name, is about to turn 21 our 'families' have decided it's about time we set a date. So our moms are already in the process of planning the wedding."

"Oh my god!" Rory was momentarily speechless. "Arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, but it wont happen, not if I can stop it."

"But wait? Why did you propose to me?"

"We can elope, no one will know about it until after, so I won't be able to marry Jenny."

"That is insane, first of all listen to what you're saying, you don't want to marry me, you just don't want to marry her. Secondly, we are way too young, and I don't want to elope, when I get married I want my mom to be there, even if I'm not at hers."

"Rory that's not true, if I ever though about marrying anyone it's you," he responded trying to persuade her.

"Logan I can't marry you."

"Yes you can," he pleaded.

"We're too young, I'm not ready and I don't want to get married out of convenience and desperation."

"So that's a no then?" he said finally realizing his defeat.

"Yes Logan, that's a no."

"Then we'll have to break up," he said sternly.

"What?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Well if we aren't married then I'll be forced to marry Jenny," he spat her name out like poison.

"Logan, there has to be another solution, some sort of compromise maybe."

"Rory, my parents we're clear on this, I will be married within the month, and then I will be taking a big role in my fathers company. I'm not sure what the role will be, but I got the feeling hard, painful and time consuming."

"So you're giving me an ultimatum then?" she questioned. "Marry you are brake up?"

"Yes, I guess that's about right, not by choice however."

"Logan don't give me that you always have a choice."

"Not this time Ace."

She looked straight into his eyes, hoping that they would give her a better solution. But nothing came to her. Her eyes began to fill.

"I guess we'll have to break up then," she said in a voice that could barely be considered a whisper.

"Rory no, you don't want that," he said allowing how badly he didn't want to loose her to slip into his voice.

"Like you said, there's no other choice. Not for me." With that she rushed passed Logan towards the pool house tears streaming down her cheeks. Leaving a stunned Logan to show himself out.

A/N: So there you go I hope you liked it, sorry no tristan but i had to get past this first. Please review, tell me what you think! Sorry i didnt have time to thank anyone personally for there reviews, but thank you to everyone who reviewed and ill try next time.


	7. I'm all Messed up, Confused

Chapter 7: I'm all Mixed up, Confused

His thoughts had been taken over by one thing and one thing only. Rory Gilmore. His Mary, the one girl that had resisted his charms. The name stuck. He could never explain his fascination with her. Over the years she had grown to be no more than a distant memory. However, seeing her there, at his work, triggered something inside of him. What had she been doing there? Had she seen him? He didn't think so; she seemed too immersed in her telephone conversation to have noticed.

"Mr. Dugrey…Mr. Dugrey!" Hearing his name Tristan was torn from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he responded upon realizing who had been repeating his name.

"Mr Dugrey, I understand that it is a Friday but if you are unable to concentrate I will be forced to find a new intern."

"Oh, there will be no need for that. Now what was it you were saying sir?" he answered attempting to focus more on the task at hand rather than the possibility of him being terminated.

Mr. Able let out a small sigh. "Very well," he continued. "It seems that Mr. Grant has hired himself a new secretary," he said, raising an eyebrow at Tristan.

"You know how he is, never satisfied with what he's got. The man gets bored too easily. Eventually there'll be no one left to take the position. I hear she's a pretty one too, young, 'hot librarian type' is what's going around the office."

"Anyways, it will be your job to train her. Also Tristan, I know it might be hard for you, but try not to flirt. Mr. Grant won't stand for anyone zoning in on his 'property' understand?"

"Yes Mr. Able. I'll try my hardest," He said with a smirk.

"Good then, you can go ask Trina for Ms. Gilmore's file, read it over just to prepare yourself. She will start Monday."

"I'm sorry, did you say Ms. Gilmore? As in Rory Gilmore?"

"Why yes, I think that is her name. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, no problem at all."

Rory sat on her bed staring into her closet. After having calmed herself down and stopped her tears she decided that picking out her outfit for her first day at work would be a good change of pace. She got as far as opening her closet before losing her momentum and collapsing onto her bed. What was wrong with her? Why was everything in her life going so wrong? What had she done to deserve this?

She turned herself over so that her face was pressed deep down into her pillow and screamed her loudest.

_Tristans P.O.V_

_Rory Gilmore, Mr. Grants newest secretary. Well that will be interesting; I doubt he knows what he's gotten himself into. There's no way that my Mary would take any of his crap. I give her half a day before she slaps him. It'll be quite a show. _

Later that day in the Gilmore house

Emily was pacing back and forth in the sitting room, the cordless phone in hand. She had been doing this for the past 20 minutes, debating whether or not to call her daughter. She wanted things with Lorelai to go back to normal. Well as normal as they had been. Emily and Richard were unable to agree on their current situation. He felt that they had done nothing wrong, where as Emily felt the opposite.

She took a deep breath and dialled her only daughter's number. She closed her eyes as the ringing began. She had never been one to make the first move, to admit that she was wrong. This was a very difficult thing for her to do, and a very large step for her to take.

"Hello," came the voice from the other end.

Emily opened her mouth to respond, yet no sound would come out.

"Helloooo?" came the voice once more.

"…uh," Emily began but found herself greeted with the dial tone. Accepting her defeat and deciding against trying again she collapsed onto the sofa.


	8. Just Give me Somthing to Get Rid of Him

Chapter 8: Just Give me Something to Get Rid of Him

Rory took a deep breath before pressing the button to the ninth floor. It was her first day, the past week had taken a lot out of her, but she was determined not to let her life continue down the path it was headed. She needed to turn things around. Sure Logan's ultimatum was a curve ball she wasn't expecting, but she could get through this. Come on, she's a Gilmore, what couldn't she get through?

As the elevator doors began to open, she closed her eyes and took what she hoped would be her last deep breath of the day and stepped out.

"Rory Gilmore"

_That voice_ she thought, no _it couldn't be…could it?_

Before she could turn around, he spoke again.

"Come on Mary; don't tell me you've forgotten me already?"

_Tristan Dugrey, great that's all I need today. What is he doing here?_

She slowly turned around; hoping somewhat that this was all a dream. _But wait, then that would mean I'm dreaming about Tristan, I don't know what would be worse._

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

"Tristan Dugrey." She said, forcing herself to breath, as much trouble as he had caused her during high school, she couldn't deny how attractive he was.

"You look as lovely as ever."

Rory, finally taking control of herself, smirked. "Wish I could say the same about you."

"Ouch, Mare, you wound me!" he said, while pressing his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

Rory rolled her eyes, she felt like she was back in high school. "As much as I would love to catch up, it's my first day and I'd rather not be late."

With that she brushed passed him, looking back once before hurrying to the reception desk. _What's he smirking about?_ she thought, seeing the expression on his face.

"Hello, I'm Rory Gilmore," she said extending her hand. The receptionist looked up at her raising an eyebrow, and shaking her head disapprovingly.

_Okay, what did I ever do to you?_ Rory thought, confused with the reaction she was getting.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore, of course. Mr. Dugrey will be the one showing you around this morning."

"Mr. Dugrey?" she questioned, disbelievingly.

"Yes, Mr-Du-grey." The woman pointed to Tristan who had followed Rory to the reception desk.

Rory gave the lady a confused look before turning around to find herself inches away from Tristan.

"Geez, Mare. I didn't ever take you to be the one to make the first move." he said with a smirk.

Once again Rory rolled her eyes. Her first impulse was to tell him to shut up. But according the rude lady he was going to train her and she didn't want to appear anyway other than professional.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dugrey; I didn't realize how close you were," she said with a fake smile.

He gave her a curious look, but decided to play along.

"That's alright, just try to be more aware of your surroundings from now on," he said mimicking her tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course."

"Now, how bout we go say hello to Mr. Grant, then I'll show you around?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He put his hand on the small of her back leading her toward the large office she had been interviewed in. She turned to face him.

"I have pretty good balance; I won't be needing your help from now on." Her tone and look could have turned water to ice.

"Now there's the Mary I know and love." He knocked on the large wood door in front of him.

"Come in, come in," came a muffled voice from the other side.

"After you," Tristan said, once again placing his hand on her back, earning him a glare from Rory.

_I don't know how much more of this I'll be able to take. _

Her fake smile appeared quickly. She was becoming quite the actress.

"Ms. Gilmore, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise Mr. Grant, thank you for giving me this opportunity."

He gave her a warm smile. "I assume you've been told Tristan will be escorting you around the building this morning?"

She nodded in response.

"Very well." He turned his attention to Tristan, "You know who she need's to be introduced to. Don't take to long. I'd like to start working a soon as possible," he said, winking at Tristan at the word "working."

Tristan knew what his wink meant. Normally, he would wink back with a smirk on his face. But he couldn't bring himself to do it this time. Instead, he gave Mr. Grant a weak smile and directed Rory out of the office.


	9. Your Eyes Make Me Scared to Tell the Tru

Chapter 9: Your Eyes Make Me Scared to Tell the Truth

Tristan spent the rest of the morning introducing her to members of the staff. As she approached each person she was met with the same dirty look and the same patronizing tone from all the females. The men seemed to raise their eyebrows when they saw her, very obviously checking her out then nodding approvingly.

But what were they approving of? It was beginning to irritate her. She had to get to the bottom of it. When Tristan suggested they take a short coffee break she felt it was the perfect time to bring it up.

"Tristan?" she questioned unsurely.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," she responded changing her mind.

"C'mon Mary, go ahead, you can ask me anything," he said wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at her.

"Geez Dugrey, can't you be serious for one minute?"

He sighed, why was she being so uptight? She had spent the entire morning acting as if they had just met. Where was the Rory he had fallen for so many years ago? What had happened to her that was making her act this way?

"Sorry, go ahead, ask away."

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Anything you have to say matters, don't be shy. I'll be serious." He said encouraging her to open up about something, anything.

"Okay…this may sound like a dumb question but, how come…everyone keeps looking and talking to me like I'm a stupid slut?"

"I didn't know you had that type of language in you mare!" he said slightly taken aback.

"I'm serious; you said you would be too."

"I know, I know." There was silence.

"So…why?"

Tristan knew she had been becoming more suspicious as the morning went on, he didn't know what to say, should he tell her? Would she believe him? Should he just let her find our by herself?

"Um…" he started. "It's just…" he stopped himself, would telling her affect his internship? Did he care more about her or more about his job?

"Tristan," she said, pleading him with her eyes.

His heart melted, damn those eyes, why could she do that to him? Why did he let her? He had to think fast. Avoidance, yes that was the route he was going to take. He looked at his watch and faked surprise.

"Crap, it's getting late Mr. Grant will want you to get started," he couldn't bring himself to look at her as he said this. He felt guilty not giving her a heads up.

Rory was a little surprised by his abrupt change of subject. What wasn't he telling her? She sighed, giving up for the moment.

"Alright," she said a little uncertain.

"Right this way," he lead her back to Mr. Grants office, all the while refusing to look her in the eyes.

It didn't take them long before they had arrived, Tristan opened the door and allowed her to enter first.

"Ms. Gilmore, I'm glad to see your back, I was beginning to worry that Mr. Dugrey had scared you off."

Tristan let out an unsure chuckle, going along with it.

"Of course not Mr. Grant, Tristan has been an excellent tour guide."

"I'm sure he has. Thank you Tristan for showing Ms. Gilmore around, you may go now. I'll call you once Ms. Gilmore and I have had the chance to talk about what her duties will be," he said once again winking at Tristan, a wink that this time did no go unnoticed by Rory.

"Alright…I'll be expecting your call." Tristan hesitated before turning to leave.

His stomach was churning, what had he done? Why hadn't he told her? She wasn't like the rest of the women that Mr. Grant had hired. This was Rory Gilmore, he new she was strong, but something about her was different. It seems as if the world had begun to take its toll on her, and he was sure that the new situation she was in, was not one she needed to be faced with, especially now. He would stay close by, that way he could be there for her if she needed him. Any remotely unordinary noise came from that room, he would be the first to barge in and protect her.

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all of you're fabulous reviews. I tried to update fast, I hope you liked it. Once again, please please review! They make my day. Also check out my new story "Pick up the Pieces." Thanks again!


	10. Is he Allowed to do That?

Chapter 10: Is he Allowed to do That?

Rory sat a chair across form Mr. Grant's desk. Mr Grant then took a spot leaning on the edge of his desk directly in front of her.

"Now Rory, from what I've heard you're smart. Smarter then some of the people on my pay roll," he said, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Well, I'm not to sure about that, but I do try my best."

"I'm sure you do. Now let's talk about you're career path. I know a profession in legal matters isn't what you really want. However I do have connections in many fields. What is it that you want?"

"Well, honestly…I was looking into going into journalism but now… I'm not to sure what I want," she responded with a small, sad smile.

At this point Mr. Grant got up and made his way to the seat next to Rory.

"Ah, well journalism is a competitive business. But you know what competitions really about? It's about balancing human intelligence with animal diligence. Knowing exactly what you want and how far you'll go to get it," he looked her in the eyes seeing whether she was understanding what he was saying.

He slowly slid his hand onto her knee. "How far will Rory go?" he said raising an eyebrow at her. He began to slide his hand up towards her thigh.

_Rory's P.O.V_

_Oh my god, what is going on? He isn't allowed to do that. Why haven't I stopped him yet? If I stop him will I loose this job? How far will he take this? Geez Rory what's gotten into you? A few months ago you would have slapped him by now. I really want this job, but how far AM I willing to go? _

Before she had a chance to make up her mind, he had removed his hand from her knee.

"Well," he started. "Think about what I said. Now you'd better get to work or you'll be no use to me." He let out another chuckle.

"Yes sir," Rory responded with a nervous chuckle as she made her way out the door. She quickly shut it then closed her eyes and let her back rest on the door. 'Crap' she thought 'this isn't what I signed up for.'

He had seen her walk out; he had been waiting for what seemed like hours. He let out a sigh or relief, she seemed too be in one piece that was a good sign. Now he could get back to work.

Rory sat down and logged onto her computer, 'It'll be fine, it was probably a one time deal.' As she was convincing she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked up only to see the back of a blonde head. She disregarded it and got to work.

The rest of the day went by quickly, the phone was constantly ringing, people we're continuously coming in for appointments. It had been hours since Rory had checked the time. She had been taken over by her work, it was a nice change. It left her no time for thought.

"Mary, it's 5:30 why haven't you left yet?"

She jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Excuse me?" she questioned not really having heard what he said.

"It's 5:30, you were done at 5:00."

"I completely lost track of time," she said hurrying to gather her things.

"Walk you to your car?"

She hesitated a minute before responding "Yeah sounds good."

A/N: Okay, so really short and really crappy, I know and I'm sorry. I have a fabulous idea for the next chapter though, it will be great. Here are a few words that have to do with the next chapter…hospital…Tristan…Lorelai. As bad as this was, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter and please review, even if it is just to say you didn't like it.  Thx!


	11. Trying to Stay Calm

Chapter 11: Trying to Stay Calm

It was Friday and Rory was getting dropped off at work by her Grandfather because her car was in the shop. She had been working for almost a week now. Mr. Grant had been away on business and therefore Rory didn't need to worry about what he might do.

The stares and glares she had received on the first day from her co-workers had slowly died down once everyone came to realize that Rory could actually use a computer and do her job efficiently.

Tristan had been busy helping out Mr. Able at the other side of the office, therefore they had barely interacted since her first day there.

Today, however Tristan had decided to try and get Rory to take her break with him. Even though most people had stopped being blatantly rude to Rory he was still quite sure she hadn't made many friends, if any.

Both had busy mornings and therefore Tristan was forced to take the chance of her going to lunch before he got a free moment to approach her.

"Yes Mr. Ashmore that is correct, he will be expecting you at 3:00 Monday afternoon…Yes, thank you and have a nice weekend."

Rory looked at her watch as she hung up the phone, it read 12:30 clearly time for lunch. She slowly gathered her things and stood up, ready to leave. As she looked up she saw Tristan walking towards her. She raised her eyebrow wondering what he wanted.

"No need to stand its just me," he said smirking at her.

"Believe me it wasn't you I was standing for."

"Either way since you are standing and all, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to lunch,"

She thought this over, she was hungry and it would be rude to say no and then go to lunch by herself.

"Sure, why not?" she responded with a smile.

"Good, it's a date," this earned him an eye roll from Rory.

"No Tristan its not."

"You know you want me," he said wriggling his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help but laugh, it was obvious that he was joking around and she welcomed the humor.

As they made their way to the lunchroom Rory cell began to ring. She went to answer it but Tristan grabbed it out of her hand.

"C'mon its lunch, break time. No phone calls time."

"Yeah, but my car is in the shop and I left them this number, they're supposed to give me a call as soon as they know whether or not there's anything wrong with my car," she rambled.

"Alright, if I let you answer it will you stop rambling?"

Once again she rolled her eyes before snatching her phone out of his hand.

"Hello," she answered.

Tristan watched as Rory listened to the person on the other line. As the conversation progressed Rory went from looking panicked to her eyes filling with tears. By the time she shut her phone the tears were running down her cheeks.

"Rory," he began but was cut off.

"I have to go," she said rushing towards the elevator. He began to follow her wanting to know if she was alright. As they reached the elevator doors Rory impatiently poked at the down arrow.

"Rory calm down and please tell me what's wrong," he said to her softly.

"Calm down? I can't calm down, I have to go…I have to get to the hospital."

"Wait, hospital? Why do you have to go to the hospital? Rory please what's going on?"

"Shit! How am I going to get there? My car it's…it's," she couldn't finish, a new set of tears streaming down her face.

"Rory, please stop crying, it'll be fine," he said hoping to comfort her.

"What do you know Tristan?" she practically screamed at him. "Hunh? What the hell do you know?"

He was taken aback by her sudden burst of anger towards him. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He moved closer to her and tried to envelope her in a hug. She resisted the best she could.

"Tristan, stop," she screamed. "Let go of me." She began punching his chest trying to push him away. The longer she did this the more tired she grew. She soon gave up and leant into him accepting his comforting arms around her weak body.

They stood there for a while, Rory nearly socking his shirt with her tears. Her head abruptly shot of his chest.

"I…n-need to g-get to the h-hospital," she said trying to steady her breath, tears threatening to start flowing again.

"Alright, stay calm. C'mon, I'll drive you," Rory nodded her head and silently fallowed him into the elevator and down to his car. He drove as quickly as he could while trying to abide by the speed limit.

"It's my mom," she said breaking the silence. Tristan quickly turned to look at her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"That was Luke, on the phone. She, she got into a car accident. My mom, she got hit head on. She's, he…he said she fell into a coma," it took all she had not to once again break down as the words escaped her mouth.

"It'll be okay, everything will be okay," he responded trying to reassure her. Silently he reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I did. I'm not sure if it came across quite right. Please review and tell me what you thought. If you have any suggestions as to what you think should happen let me know. :) Thanks again, please, please review! I love them tones!


	12. Unresponsive

A/N: I'm soo sorry it took me such a long time to update! Hopefully I still have some readers!  Anyways here's chapter 12!

Chapter 12: Unresponsive 

As they pulled up to the hospital Tristan turned to look at Rory, she had been silent most of the way.

"Rory?" he questioned unsure of whether she realized they had arrived.

Getting no response he unbuckled his seat be and the proceeded to do the same for her, Once again she failed to respond. Taking s deep breath he opened his door, got out and walked to the passenger's side. He opened her door then looked at her expectantly. She didn't budge. Tristan took a moment to contemplate his next move.

"Rory?" he questioned again. This time she slowly turned towards him, a blank expression having taken up residence ion her face.

"We're here," he told her softly.

"Oh, okay." As she said this Rory began to remover herself from the vehicle and walk toward the Hospital entryway. Under normal circumstances Tristan would have asked her whether she wanted him to go with her, but seeing her zombie-like state he decided it would be best to accompany her.

After shutting the door he jogged to catch up with her. Silently they stepped into the elevator. Assuming Rory would press the button for the floor they needed Tristan waited patiently. Finally realizing that Rory had no intention of doing so, he quickly checked the directory and poked the button to the fifth floor.

The elevator ride seemed to last forever. Thankfully however, not a single person joined them allowing the elevator to glide directly to the fifth floor. As the doors slide open Tristan looked a Rory wondering whether her mind was anywhere near him and this hospital. His questions were answered as Rory slowly interlaced her fingers with his.

Together they stepped out of the elevator and directly towards the reception desk.

"Which room might we find Lorelai Gilmore?" Tristan asked.

"Are you family?"

"This is Rory Gilmore, Miss Gilmore's daughter," Tristan responded motioning towards Rory.

"Room 510, her fiancé is with her now."

"Thank you."

He turned to walk towards the room but Rory didn't move. He then gave her had a gentle squeeze attempting to reassure her and looked into her eyes. She seemed to be looking straight through him.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom…she's this way," he said pointing toward the hallway.

Little by little she began to walk down it stopping once they were standing in front of room 510.

_She was paying attention, _he thought. _Thank god._

"Rory, I'm going to wait out here. Okay? You go on inside and see your mom. I'm just going to go call the office and let them know where we are."

Nodding, nearly in a catatonic state Rory released his hand, turned the doorknob and stepped into the room.

She turned her head taking in the room. Her mom was lying under a blue blanked, left arm in a cast, head bandaged and whole body attached to numerous machines.

In a chair next to her was Luke, clearly asleep, with his hand over Lorelai's. Rory made her way over to the other side of the bed and slumped down into a chair, the same blank look appearing on her face.

Having informed work of their whereabouts Tristan took a seat facing the door. It had been mere seconds when he heard a couple arguing.

"Richard we must find her."

"We will Emily. Just stay calm and must you be so loud?"

"I'll have you know I am aloud to be as loud as I want! Why must you always tell me to quiet down? For God sakes Richard, our daughter is in a coma, I'll be as loud as I'd like!"

Hesitantly Tristan made his way over to the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore?" he asked.

"Yes?" Emily snapped distractedly.

"I just come over to inform you that Lorelai is right over there," he said motioning towards the room. "Number 510."

Emily rushed toward the room.

"Thank you son. Might I ask who you are and how you know my daughter?" Richard questioned while taking in the young mans appearance.

"Tristan Dugrey Sir. I am a co-worker of your granddaughter's…I drove her here."

"Very well, thank you for your assistance. I'm sure I will be seeing you soon," and with that Richard took the same path as his wife into the nearby hospital room.

"Led alone in the hallway once again, unsure of how long the family would be Tristan decided to go get himself some coffee.

When he arrived back at the room, two coffee cups in hand he found the elder Gilmore's accompanied by a slightly scruffy man in flannel, whom he assumed was Lorelai's fiancé.

"Ah, Tritan my dear boy, we were wondering where you'd gone to. It seems my granddaughter would like to see you. She's right in there."

"Thank you Sir." Tristan said pushing the door open.

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, I'm not all that happy with it. Even though I'm sure you were bored to tears I'd still appreciate your reviews. Also I'd like some suggestions. Should the coma last long? Should it be short? Should she wake up at all? What do you want to happen? Please let me know. And thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I loved them sooo much.


	13. Not Like This

Chapter 13: Not like this

The rest of the day was spent with Rory sitting with her mom's sleeping form and Tristan alongside her. When she had asked for him earlier he had come in and sat next to her. All she had done was smiled and snuggled up on his shoulder. They hadn't said a word to each other since before then. The rest of the family had come in and our and tried to talk to Rory but she had kept quiet.

Right now, Tristan was looking down at a sleeping Rory when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to a nurse whispering the words, "I'm sorry Sir. but visiting hours are ending now." Tristan nodded at her then began to get up trying not to wake Rory. However he failed and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Tristan?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Visiting hours are over Mare. I should get you home, so you can get a good nights sleep and come back in the morning," he said, adding in the 'coming back the next day' in hopes that she wouldn't protest leaving too much.

Rory too a worried glance at her mother, not quite ready to go.

"Don't worry, she's not going anywhere."

Nodding, she slowly got up and followed Tristan to the door. As they were about to step out she turned to him.

"Just give me a minute?"

"Of course I'll b e right out here."

Slowly Rory made her way back to her mom's bed.

"I love you mom. I'll be back tomorrow, right early. I promise. We'll have a movie day. It'll be fun," she said sadly before walking out the door.

Tristan and Luke were the only ones left outside the room.

"What if she wakes up? I don't want her to be alone."

"She won't be, the doctors are letting me stay all night with her," Luke responded.

"Okay, call me if there's any change?"

"Of course. Go home, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rory nodded at Luke then turned towards Tristan. Tristan slipped his arm around her waist and began to lead her out of the hospital; in turn Rory rested her head on his shoulder once again.

Tristan started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Wait."

"Yes Mary?"

"I want to go home."

"That's where I was planning on taking you."

"No I mean, home, home. As in Stars Hollows home."

"Whatever you want."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Rory's home in Stars Hollow. When they came to a stop Rory turned towards Tristan.

"Will you come in?"

"Are you sure? I mean it's pretty late."

"Tristan, it's like 8:30," she said checking her watch. "Visiting hour's end at like 8:00 remember?"

"Of course I'll come in, if it's what you want."

"It is."

Together they got out of the car and entered the house. It had been a while since Rory had been in this house. She took her time looking everything over. It wasn't all that different. More of Luke's stuff was here and there, but it was just as perfect as before. Maybe even more so.

"So this is where you grew up hunh?"

"Yup," she responded, remembering that she wasn't alone.

"It suits you."

"It's perfect."

"Just like you," he said, not loud enough for her to hear.

"Tristan?"

"Yes Mary?"

"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for tormenting you in high school."

They both laughed lightly at the memory.

"But seriously, what can I do to repay you?"

"I've got a couple ideas," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"And he's back," she said once again laughing.

It was good to see her smile, to hear her laugh. The day had been so quite so filled with sadness, rightfully so, however that didn't change the fact that he missed her being happy.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a moment. Rory then made her way closer to him and kissed him lightly. It was too short for Tristan to respond, but even if it had lasted longer he wasn't sure whether or not he would have able to in his shocked state.

She looked into his eyes then proceeded to kiss him again. This time he responded and deepened the kiss. Slowly Rory lead him to her bed room. He didn't realize where they were headed until he felt his knees give way, hitting the edge of her mattress forcing him into a sitting position.

It didn't take long for her to position herself on his lap and begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Mary wait," but she didn't stop.

"Rory, stop."

She tilted her head and looked at him trying to understand why he didn't want her.

"Not now Rory, not like this. You're confused because of your mom. You don't really want this."

"Yes I do Tristan."

"We should wait, until your moms better. Until you can think about what you really want."

"This is what I want." Her voice was much louder now, but in an instant it changed to a whisper. "Why don't you want me?"

"You know I do, just not like this."

"Stop lying, if you really wanted me you'd do it now," her volume was back.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage, if I consent to it."

"Rory, come on. You would regret it."

"You know what Tristan?" she yelled at him. "Get out!" her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Just calm down Mary."

"MY NAME IS R-O-R-Y! Now get out." She got up and pushed him out of her bedroom. "Get the hell out of my house. Right now!"

"Are you sure you should be alone?" he said concerned, not wanting to leave her like this.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," she was so loud, so high pitched it was barely audible. "Get out," and with that she shoved him out of her from door.

As soon as the door was shut she turned around, pressed her back against the door and slid to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

A/N: I know it too me forever. My life is just really hectic right now and I'm totally stressed. I hope you liked it. I know Rory might seem a bit OOC but I needed her to be for this chapter. Please review they make me happy and I could use some cheerfulness to help with the stress, lol. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, I absolutely adored them :)


	14. Rain City

Chapter 14: Rain City

Unsure of what to do Tristan sat down on her front porch, his head resting against the cold front door. Through it he could hear Rory's soft sobs. All he wanted to do was go inside and comfort her, put his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. It broke his heart to see how hard of a time she was having. He knew that he had been the smallest of all the problems that had brought on her outburst but was reluctant to disturb her anyways.

Inside the house Rory knew that Tristan hadn't left her for she hadn't heard the dull roar of his car engine. What had she done? Why had she taken this all out on him? They were becoming close, an event she had never thought would come to pass and she was pushing him away, hard. Thinking about this only brought more tears to her eyes. Breathing deeply she brought her hands to her eyes and tried to wipe away the new set of tears.

Slowly she stood up and put her hand to the door knob bracing herself before turning it lightly. As the door opened Rory half expected to come face to face with Tristan, but she ended up staring at his tail lights as he sped out of her driveway. Once more her eyes filled as she slammed the door shut and ran to her room and became punching her pillow. He had left her and it was all her fault. She was confused, hurt, angry, sad and frustrated. She needed to take her mind off of everything, where was that Founders Day punch when she needed it most?

Tristan was speeding his way out of Stars Hollow and towards Hartford. Unsure of what his course of action should be. He shouldn't have left, he should have stayed there as long as it took. Slept in his car all night if that's what it would take. The second he left her driveway guilt had set in. In a week attempt to drown out his thoughts he turned the radio on full blast.

_And its not a cry you can hear at night,_

_its not somebody who's seen the light,_

_its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

Hearing these familiar lyrics Tristan quickly changed stations, opting to choose an uplifting song that might help him to find a way to help Rory rather than wallowing.

_But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon_

The next song wasn't much better, growing angry Tristan once again switched to a new station.

At home, rather than doing something drastic to forget the rough day she had, had Rory opted to lose herself in music. A tactic she her mother was prone to.

_Tumbling down,  
The rain comes down like a victory,  
In sheets of shining memory,  
Over and over,  
Circling around,  
Oh my love I can't let go,  
Something's wrong I can't let go,  
Natures cruel she's laughing,  
Almost too much for my heart,  
When it rains,  
Oh tears my soul apart,  
When it rains,  
Almost too much for my heart_

As the sad song blasted from both Rory's speakers and Tristan's it began to poor rain outside. Tristan laughed reluctantly, for the parallelism of this was not lost on him. Giving in Tristan thought of how closely the lyrics related to what Rory must be feeling. Quickly making a U-turn Tristan began to speed back to Stars Hollow determined to comfort her, she needed him whether she was ready to admit or not, and he wasn't going to disappoint. He got there in record time, jumped out and began to sprint to her door ignoring the sheets of rain that were soaking him to the core.

Inside the music blasted content with wallowing Rory leant against her bedroom wall as she turned the music up. Listening intently she felt herself drifting from reality as she lost herself in the song.

_When it rains,  
Oh tears my soul apart,  
When it rains,  
Almost too much for my heart,  
_

Tristan began pounding on the door knowing that Rory would be awake and therefore there was no chance of waking her. He stood there anxiously never stopping the pounding on the door. He tried the door but it was locked. He began to panic, was she okay? He had left her in quite a state. She wouldn't do anything drastic would she? No, this was Rory, safe innocent Rory. As he contemplated his next move the door opened. Just in time for Tristan to hear the last few lines of the song he had been listening to in the car.

_In a dream,  
Oh tears my soul apart,  
The rain clouds move so slowly,  
Above the city,  
Where I'm from_

He looked into her darkened eyes trying to read her. She looked at him the rain had soaked his hair and clothes but he hadn't seemed to notice. His eyes were full of concern. Concern that she new was for her. When she had fist opened the door the emotions she had felt when she was screaming at him earlier had come flooding back, but now, after seeing him like this, they disappeared. Her eyes softened noticeably as she looked straight into Tristan's worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, her eyes filling with tears for what seemed like the millionth time that day. It was barely audible due to the rain but he had heard it.

"Don't even worry about it," he said, pulling her into his arms. Minutes later Tristan reluctantly loosened his hold on her trying to get a look at her face. She gave him a weak smile and closed the front door. They were both soaked from the rain now. Silently Rory went up to her moms room and found a pair of Luke's sweat pants and a t-shirt. She handed them to Tristan and he nodded then made his way to the bathroom to change. As he did this Rory went into her room and did the same. Moments later he came out. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, standing in the doorway to Rory's room not speaking. Rory was the one to break the silence.

"Stay with me."

"I had no intention of leaving, I'll sleep on the couch and in the morning I'll drive you to the hospital," he said slowly making his way to the living room.

"No." Tristan stopped abruptly at her comment.

"Sorry?" he questioned.

"I mean, no don't sleep on the couch. Stay with me. Please. Nothing has to happen. I really am sorry about what happened before. It's just I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me in my bed. Make me feel safe."

Without another word Tristan walked back towards her, took her by the hand and lead her into her bed. Rory snuggled up close to Tristan, her head on his chest and almost instantly fell asleep.

She looked like an angel, a warn out angel, but an angel none the less and it broke his heart. But at the same time it made him realize that his strong independent Mary had been broken and he wanted to be the one to put her back together. For at that very moment it was clear to him that he was falling for her. Deeply, madly, unconditionally falling.

A/N: Thank you all for your fabulous reviews, you guys are amazing. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Also, photobothromace I though long and hard about your idea, but ended up doing it this way. I did however mention it in the story just for you ;) Thanks for the great suggestions guys. Please review.


	15. What Happend to Goodbye?

Chapter 15: What Happened to Goodbye?

Tristan awoke early the next morning and took a moment to collect himself, remembering where he was. He looked down to see a mess of brown hair resting on his chest. Realizing who it was a small smile appeared on his face; however it wavered as the events of the past day came back to him. Slowly he untangled himself from the bed covers and got out of bed, careful not to wake Rory.

He went in search of his clothing from the night before and found it crumpled on the bathroom floor. It was still damp so he decided to leave on his current outfit. Not sure of what to do next he sat down at the kitchen table. He began to look around the room, his eyes landing on the pad of post-its on the counter. He got up, grabbed a pen, and scribbled something down. Next he made his way back into Rory's room as quietly as before and stuck the post-it to her nose. He then took a moment to watch her sleeping. She looked peaceful, more peaceful than she had been since they day he spotted her in the elevator.

After a few minutes he got up, went out the front door and jumped into his car. He began to drive, in search of the perfect coffee for Rory, but since he wasn't the best person to test for the best coffee his plan was to bring back a cup from as many coffee stops he could find. He drove past Luke's expecting it to be closed, he was surprised however to find the open sign hanging on the front door. Tristan turned around knowing that in Rory's opinion the best coffee in the world came from Luke's.

He went straight to the counter and waited for a minute before a young man came for his order.

"Yeah," was all the young man said.

"Uh…" Tristan started, realizing that this was his cue to order. "I'll have four black coffees, two danishes and…two orders of chocolate chip pancakes, to go."

The young man behind the counter raised his eyebrows before muttering under his breath, "Nutritious."

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked knowing full well that he had said.

"That'll be $25.95."

Tristan pulled out $30.00 and handed it to him.

"The pancakes will take a few minutes; I'll go get you your change."

Tristan shook his head, "Keep it."

With that Tristan sat down at the counter and waited for his food. He hoped that it wouldn't take too long; he didn't want Rory to wake up and find him gone. He was in luck, 15 minutes later his food arrived fully packaged and ready to take home. He said thank you, grabbed it and rushed to his car.

When he got back Rory's bedroom door was closed and he could hear some movement.

"Rory?"

"Oh, hey Tristan I'll be right out."

Seconds later Rory walked out, showered and dressed.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up, no less all ready to face the day."

She smiled at him, it was a well known fact that Gilmore hated to wake up early. But Rory had a job now, a busy schedule and for her to get things done she needed to be up and ready.

"Up yes, ready to face the day?...I'm not so sure."

Tristan smiled and gave an understanding nod in response. The pair fell into a comfortable silence, lost in thoughts of the day before and what was to come of this day.

Rory was first to snap out of it at the sight of the containers Tristan had started to spread out on the table.

Rory raised her eyebrows, "What's this?" she said sitting down at the table.

"Hmm…" Tristan started coming out of his thoughts. "I thought you might be hungry, I wanted you to start off the day on the right foot."

"Thanks Tristan, it's perfect," and with that she began to eat.

The two sat silently eating for a while.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Luke didn't leave my mom right? It was Caesar that was serving?"

"Um…maybe I don't really know the people that work at Luke's."

"Oh sorry, um…not too tall, dark hair, kind of round, in his late 20's I think, 28-ish maybe."

"Oh…then no it wasn't Caesar. He was younger; I'd say about our age, dark gelled up hair…uh black Ramones t-shirt…didn't seem like a morning person."

Rory's eyes grew wide with each description Tristan gave.

"He's back," Rory said softly to herself.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took months for me to get this chapter out and I'm also sorry that it's a filler and rather short. But I hope you liked it anyways and the next chapter should be up shortly. Please review and if you have any ideas of what you think should happen let me know. THX :)


	16. Nobody ever cared as much for me

Chapter 16: Nobody ever cared as much for me

"What was that Mare?" Tristan asked barely hearing what Rory had said.

"Oh, sorry. Jess. The guy who served you our breakfast was Jess, Luke's nephew." Rory paused for a minute hesitant to reveal everything to Tristan right away. "He used to live here but he left a couple of years ago. Last I heard he was living in New York."

"Ah, well it was nice of him to come back. He must have found out about your mom."

"Yeah…" Rory said distractedly. "He must have."

"So anyway," Rory started changing the subject. "Do you think we could head over to the hospital now?"

"Of course, let me just put these danishes away for later."

"That's ok, maybe we should bring them for Luke and…mom in case she wakes up."

"Sure why not. I'm just going to go check and see if my clothes are dry."

Moments later Tristan stepped out of the bathroom looking a little wrinkled but dry.

"Let's head out."

When they reached the hospital Rory took Tristan's hand in hers. In turn he smiled at her knowing that what she needed now was his support.

When they reached Lorelai's door, Tristan heard Rory take a deep breath and felt her grip tighten.

Slowly she pushed the door open to find an empty bed. Rory's first thought was that her mother had woken up. Then she started to panic.

"Tristan? Where is she? Oh my God. What if….what if…" Rory started crying unable to finish her sentence and buried her face in Tristan chest.

"Rory look at me." Rory raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm sure your mom is fine. Everything is fine. Maybe she just changed rooms or maybe she woke up and Luke is taking her for a walk down the hall." Rory nodded hoping that he was right.

"Let's go find out what's going on."

As soon as they stepped into the hall, they saw Luke. Rory sprinted to him.

"Luke! Where's mom? Is she ok? Why aren't you with her?"

"Rory everything is fine. I have great news. Your mom woke up about 20 minutes ago I called your house to let you know, but you must have been on your way here."

With that Rory threw her arms around Luke and began to cry tears of relief and happiness.

"Where is she now?" Rory asked finally letting go of Luke.

"Oh, the doctors want to keep her here today for observation, so I asked if she could have a room with a T.V. in it now that she's awake. It's not far I'll show you."

When they got to the door Tristan stepped back causing Rory to look at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I figure she'd want to be with you right now. Don't worry I'll be right out here if you need anything…either of you," he said about to take a seat.

Rory nodded and was about to go in when her eyes grew wide. She stepped back and began to pace back and forth in front of her mothers door. Tristan looked at her, confused. Not wanting to disturb her he simply stood in silence.

"Tristan I NEED you to come with me." Tristan was taken aback by the fear in her eyes.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"It's just…my mom and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. Actually we aren't exactly on any terms at all. We haven't spoken in weeks."

"Well it's probably a good time to work things out. I'm sure she wants to see you."

"I don't know Tristan. She was mad…and disappointed. You know, she didn't even tell me that she was engaged? I had to find out off of a t-shirt."

"A t-shirt?"

"It's a long story," Rory said shaking her head, not wanting to explain.

"Okay. Listen Mary. I don't know what you did to disappoint or anger your mom but I'm sure that under the circumstances you can work through it."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Okay if you need me I will go in with you."

"Will you pleas? At least for the initial greetings?"

"Of course," with that Tristan and Rory made their way into Lorelai's room.

As the pair appeared in the doorway Lorelai's eyes began to water and a smile of relief slowly spread across her face.

"Rory," she cried happily. "Go I've missed you kid."

At that moment the feeling that the two had, had for each other over the past few weeks disappeared and were replaced with feeling of relief and happiness. It was still clear that there were many things that needed to be worked through but for the time being none of that mattered.

"I've missed you too mom," Rory cried as the pair embraced each other, tears streaming down their cheeks.


	17. You Came and Rescued Me

Chapter 17: You Came and Rescued Me

After what could have possibly been considered the world's longest hug, the two Gilmore girls pulled away from each other.

"I'm so sorry mom," Rory blurted out, wiping her tear stained face with the back of her hand. "I was so stupid. Cutting you out like that, running away to Grandma and Grandpa's because I couldn't stand to see your disappointed face everyday. God, I can't believe I let this happen."

"Oh Rory sweetheart, calm down. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," Lorelai responded tears still running down her cheeks.

They smiled at each other, sniffling and wiping their tears away.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked her mother cautiously.

"Okay, pretty good actually, but that might have something to do with all the medication they have me on," she responded, chuckling.

"But you're going to be okay aren't you? You'll make a full recovery?"

"Yes, Hun, the doctors said I'm going to be just fine. They told me to expect to have some headaches and I have a sprained wrist as well as a few other injuries, but nothing I can't recover from."

Rory let out a sigh and gently hugged her mother.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Lorelai began, looking past her daughter, "want to tell me what Bible Boy is doing here?"

"What?" Rory started, "Oh! Tristan." She said turning towards him. "I…we work together…oh that's right, you don't know! I got a job, as a receptionist at a law firm…anyways, I was with him when I got…the call…he drove me here and my car's in the shop so…well, he drove me again this morning," she responded awkwardly trying to avoid the fact the he had stayed with her through the night.

Lorelei's gaze had been on the boy all through her daughter's rambly response. He was staring at the ground awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Unhun," she said simply. "Well then, I guess I should say thank you for helping out my daughter."

Realizing this comment was directed at him, Tristan's head snapped up and he looked at Lorelai for the first time since he had entered the room. "Uhh, it's no problem ma'am, I was happy to do it."

Lorelai cringed at being called ma'am but simply nodded at the boy before turning her gaze back on Rory. She was about to speak when Richard and Emily burst into the room.

"Lorelai? Lorelai? Oh thank heaven's you're awake! Do you need anything?" Emily said, not really paying attention to her daughter, but looking around the room in disgust. "Oh Richard, look at this place? This is appalling, go call the maid, get her to find some linens…"

As her grandmother continued on with the list of things she wanted from home, Rory smiled at her mom and nodded her head towards the door looking over at Tristan and motioning for him to follow her out into the hall.

Once out in the hall, Rory let out a sigh of relief before collapsing onto a nearby chair. She put her head in her hands and will herself not to cry. Still looking into her hands, she heard Tristan move to sit beside her and slowly look up at him.

"God Tristan, I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't woken up," she said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Shhhh," he said taking her hand in his. "It's fine, she's fine, everything is fine. You can relax. There's no need to freak yourself out over what could have happened."

She nodded knowing he was right. "And you, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me. You don't even know how grateful I am."

"Don't worry about it Mary, I'm just glad I was there," he responded, giving her had a small squeeze.

Looking him straight in the eyes, Rory brought her free had up to his cheek before leaning forward and giving him a soft, quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered leaning her forehead against his.

* * *

A/N: HELLO? HELLO? Is anybody still out there? Seriously, if you are there…well then, I love you the most.

Wow, so I FINALLY updated after what? Like 4 years? I know that this chapter was short, but I needed to get past the whole reunion bit in order to get to the next thing I have planned, and yes, I do have something planned for this story! There will probably be about 2 or 3 more chapters all of which I hope to have written and posted within the month.

I reread this entire story before writing this chapter and I can't for the life of me determine why I felt the need to bring Jess into it out of absolutely nowhere so if anyone has any ideas as to what I should do with him…or if you'd rather I just ignore that fact that he was mentioned at all, then let me know!

Thanks! And I adore you all.


End file.
